


Make The Flowers Grow

by Jabber_Moose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Gen, I didn't really want to put this in the Les Mis tag, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, i'm freaking tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber_Moose/pseuds/Jabber_Moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm fueled by Merlin's grief arrives as he holds his King for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make The Flowers Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Over on Tumblr, Stilinksi-Is-My-King posted:
> 
> "Can someone just do a Eponine and Marius/Arthur and Merlin crossover?
> 
> I doesn’t even have to be a full length fic, just a ficlet, a paragragh, a fanvideo, idec
> 
> I’m just having massive s5 finale/ “A Little Fall Of Rain” feels"

Merlin cradled Arthur’s body in his arms, hands trembling, trying to staunch the flow of blood from Arthur’s side by sheer force of will, or magic, shoulders trembling as he fought the dam of tears threatening to break. Arthur needed him, now. When Arthur needed him most, he was useless.

Storm clouds gathered overhead, and Arthur tipped his head to the rain, hazy eyes drifting to focus on the man before him. He slid a hand up, cupping his friend’s cheek.

“Don’t you fret, idiot,” Arthur murmured. “I don’t feel any pain.”

 

Merlin’s breath caught, because as selfish as it was, he needed Arthur to feel pain. To feel pain was to be alive.

“A little…fall of rain can’t hurt me now,” Arthur brushed a tear from Merlin’s eye, smiling weak, fond.

“Arthur-“

“You will keep me safe,” Arthur’s eyes struggled to focus. Yes, Merlin would keep him safe, as he did for ten years, quiet and unrecognized

“Arthur, please-“

Arthur struggled to scold Merlin for not letting his king finish what he had to say before his time came, but the he couldn’t find the strength.

“Keep me safe, Merlin,” Arthur managed, genuine fear creeping into his voice, though he was loathed to let Merlin hear.

“Always,” Merlin choked. “Just…I’ve got you, okay? Arthur, by the gods, you won’t die.” If only..if only the words from his magic could heal Arthur, this once. Wasn’t that his due?

“Just..hold me,” Arthur’s head dropped against Merlin’s sheltering arm, and Merlin felt true despair. Arthur would never request that. “Shelter me, Merlin.”

Merlin held on, breaking as the storm clouds broke over them both, and Arthur realized it was no ordinary storm- it was Merlin’s grief.

“All these years,” Arthur said, wonderingly. “All these years, it’s been you…and i can sleep in your embrace at last.”

“Shh, Arthur,” Merlin pressed his forehead to his king’s, his friend, his everything. “You won’t feel any pain. A little fall of rain can’t hurt you now. I’m here.”

Arthur’s eyes began to close.

“I’ll stay with you until you’re sleeping,” he whispered. Until Arthur slept, he would stay. And he would remain hundred, thousands of years and never desert him.

As Arthur succumbed to his final rest, Merlin wept, open, hands laced with Arthur’s, swearing to his dying day that he would keep his friend safe and sheltered.

When morning rose over the hilltops, the devastation of Camlann bled with flowers of new a beginning.


End file.
